leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Zilean, the Chronokeeper
This is a tentative rework for Zilean, the Chronokeeper. Right now he's in a weird spot: he can't support efficiently enough to be even remotely considered, and as a mage his combo is far from the best. His kit is strange, and it feels like a lot of his power's being locked out. In this kit I wanted to stay close to his connection to time and cooldowns, but also wanted him to have most of his power directed outwardly (i.e. other players), rather than towards himself. Criticism and comments are heartily appreciated! Abilities Zilean can cast basic abilities while they are on cooldown, resetting their cooldown and putting Double Time on its own cooldown. |description2= Zilean's basic abilities are sped up by per 1% of his cooldown reduction, up to a maximum 100% increase. |cooldown= }} | }} Zilean throws a time-delayed bomb at the target area, which detonates after seconds, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies in a 330-unit area. |description2=The first unit to walk over the bomb will pick it up and become the holder. The bomb will detonate immediately if the holder dies, and no unit can hold more than one bomb. |description3=Zilean can target allied units or himself to place a bomb directly. |leveling= |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} | damage from a good distance. Here, changing the ability from a targeted nuke to a ground-targeted sticky bomb allows Zilean to make cool plays while also giving his enemies a shot at dodging his bombs, and preventing Zilean from double-bombing the same target in quick succession forces him to use his Q more creatively in order to make the most out of his burst. As I'm shifting a bit of damage to his W, I also wanted to reduce the poke power of his Q. He still has a good poke: 560 , which is nowhere near as ridiculous as Live Zil's poke power. }} }} Zilean channels for up to second(s), marking an area to disrupt time. After charging for 4 seconds, Temporal Fold goes on full cooldown and has half its mana cost refunded. |description2= Zilean releases a bubble of frozen time at the target location that rapidly expands to 200 - 400 units in radius, increasing with time spent channeling. All affected enemies take magic damage and are frozen in time, becoming for a duration based on how long Temporal Fold was charged and remaining suspended mid-action, resuming at the end of the stun. Projectiles are also suspended in mid-air for the same duration before resuming their course. |description3=Enemies frozen in time cannot be affected by Temporal Fold for the next 4 seconds after the effects end. |leveling2= * | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} | }} Zilean bends time around the target champion, an enemy champion's movement speed or increasing an allied champion's movement speed for seconds, capping at 99%. |description2=The movement speed modifier starts at 0% and quickly ramps up over seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} | }} Zilean marks a target ally champion or himself with a protective time rune for 3 seconds. If the target takes lethal damage during this time, the rune is activated, turning the target untargetable and invulnerable for 2 seconds, then reviving it with a set amount of health. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=700 }} | }} Just for fun, he could get additional lines when casting basic abilities with Borrowed Time: :Time Bomb: *''Tick tock...'' *''Your time runs short.'' *''Surprise!'' :Temporal Fold: *''Right on time.'' *''Not a moment too late.'' *''A little quicker...'' :Time Warp: *''Let's do it again!'' *''Just a jump to the left...'' *''Into the time slip!'' So, what are your thoughts? Category:Custom champions